Breathe In, Breathe Out
by thisshiphassailedfinchel
Summary: Leyton. Peyton had made it her goal not to come back to Tree Hill but Brooke has made it her mission to get her back home. What happens when Peyton storms off and Lucas is the one to follow her? I am just writing this so I'm not sure where it's going but it will be a chapter fic. Alright people.. Im going to finish this just give me time to process. Promise.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ahhh! Guys I finally got a new computer and I am seriously so excited so I could pretty much type a novel. Downside… I lost all my work that I had started… or not finished. So I am going to start with a clean slate. Please bare with me through this transition but I cannot begin to explain how happy I am right now. I went from a chromebook to a macbook air and I am just so excited. Please enjoy whatever comes out of my brain in this new story. I have no clue what it's going to be yet. I'm just going to write and see what happens. But it is LEYTON!

Plot Line: I have no idea… I'm just writing. I don't know if it's a chapter fic or not. Also have no clue if it will follow the show, probably not, I don't know. I own NOTHING : ) except my own original characters… if there are any.

Peyton took a deep breath and looked out the window. "I don't want to be here." She sighed.

"I understand that but you don't have a choice." Brooke glanced over at Peyton.

"But why?" Peyton was frustrated and tired. All she really wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed.

"Because it's Haley's birthday and you are not missing another one." Brooke stated and continued down the street toward Haley and Nathan's.

"Whatever." Peyton groaned and pulled out her phone.

It had been 3 years since Peyton had been in Tree Hill. It was for good reasons too. After her internship she had decided to stay in LA. She didn't want to come home and be around Lucas so she stayed. She got a small studio apartment and made a life for herself. She had made it a mission to not ask about things in Tree Hill. Brooke had spent most of the last 3 years trying to get Peyton home and it only worked this time because Peyton had run out of excuses. That's how they got to where they are now. A block away from their past.

"Why do you have to be so difficult Peyton?" Brooke groaned. "It's important to Haley that you are here and it's important to Jamie because he hasn't seen his aunt Peyton in 3 years."

Peyton chose to ignore Brooke. It had become easier to do over the years. Peyton sighed and climbed out of the car as soon as Brooke put it into park.

"Peyton!" Brooke hollered.

"What?" Peyton asked, slightly irritated.

"Put on a smile and pretend like you want to be here. Okay?" Brooke put her hands on her hips waiting for Peyton to reply to her.

"Fine." Peyton threw her hands up. "As you wish." She gave Brooke a look and made her way to the door with Brooke close on her heels.

Brooke eagerly knocked on the door. Haley swung open the door and screamed when she saw Peyton and Brooke.

Brooke threw her arms around Haley and Peyton stood on the side watching. Sure she had missed Haley but she liked the peace and quiet of her apartment in LA and the fact that there was no drama there.

Haley turned to Peyton and smiled and Peyton knew she had to return the smile and give Haley a hug or she would never hear the end of it from Brooke. She obliged and did just that.

"Hales." Peyton smiled. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too! It's been a long time." Haley pulled out of the hug and then led the women into the kitchen where the whole gang had gathered to celebrate Haley's birthday.

Skills was the only person in the kitchen that wasn't going to grill her with questions. She chose to grab a glass of wine and sit at the island with him.

Moments later Lucas and Lindsey walked into the kitchen. Lucas quickly noticed the blonde that was sitting next to skills. He could recognize those legs anywhere. Lindsey followed Lucas' eyes and was confused as to who the girl was that had taken her fiance's attention away from her.

Haley quickly intervened and took Lucas' attention off of Peyton and on to herself. "Hey Luke!"

"Hey Hales. Happy birthday!" Lucas greeted his best friend. He was trying very hard to maintain eye contact with Haley during the duration of their conversation. All he wanted to do was ask why Peyton was there.

Peyton didn't even flinch at the sound of his voice talking to Haley. She continued her conversation with Skills as if nothing had even changed in the room.

Brooke watched Peyton and had expected some kind of reaction when Lucas came into the room but she saw nothing. Peyton didn't move a muscle.

Brooke wasn't the only one to notice. The whole room had been waiting to see what would happen between the two for 3 years. Nathan, Haley, Skills, Fergie, Mouth, and Junk had at least expected something to happen. Anything. They witnessed nothing.

Peyton was all but screaming on her insides. She hadn't wanted to come and see him happy. She didn't want to see that he had moved on. No one had known what happen between them and that's how Peyton planned on keeping it. All she had to do was avoid looking Lucas in the eyes and she would be fine. She could do this. She continued to give herself a mental pep talk while still maintaining the conversation with skills and now mouth.

"So Peyton, when are you going to move back?" Mouth asked. He was hoping Peyton didn't slap him or something for the question.

"I'm not. I plan on staying in LA." Peyton said nonchalantly.

"Why not?" Mouth knew he was pushing it on the questions. Skills knew it too but he wanted to know the answer also. He just wasn't willing to take the beat down that Peyton would give them.

"I have a job in LA and I don't want to leave that behind. I don't have a career here." Peyton said taking a slip of her wine. She was going to need a whole bottle by the end of this conversation.

In that moment Brooke interjected. "I told Peyton she should open a recording studio here and have her own label." Peyton had shot down this idea every time Brooke even tried to bring it up.

Everyone's eyes were on Peyton know. Especially Lindsey's she wanted to know if her fiance's ex girlfriend would be moving back. The ex that he wrote an entire book about.

Peyton could feel all the eyes on her. "And I tell you every time that I do not have money for that."

"I want to invest in it." Brooke stated.

"I don't want to owe you anything." Peyton sighed. "I like my job."

"Well will you at least think about it?" Haley asked.

Lucas could feel his heart beating really fast. He loved Lindsey and Peyton moving home could mess everything up. They had finally moved past everything by not being around each other. Peyton moving back could cause more trouble than help anything.

"I'll think about it…" Peyton trailed off and grabbed the bottle of wine off the counter and left the room.

"Someone needs to talk to her." Brooke said. "She doesn't listen to me anymore."

"I'll do it."

Everyone turned their heads in shock.

"What?" Lindsey questioned. She could feel her blood boiling.

"I'll go talk to her." Lucas turned and followed after Peyton.

Lindsey watched as her fiancé followed after his ex girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I may have only gotten two reviews on my last chapter but I can't help but want to keep writing this story. I still have no idea where this is going but that's okay. At least to me it's okay. I am going to try really hard and keep up with this one and give you an amazing story. I am so excited about my new computer because it so much easier to use than the one I was before. It is so much smoother to type with and I don't have to delete things all the time because I am terrible at typing sometimes. So bare with me through this transition and I will try to stay on top of my updates but if I begin slacking please message me and make sure I am still going. Please review. I love reading your comments.

Peyton had started making her way down the sidewalk toward the river court. She sipped from the bottle as she took on the surrounding of her home town.

Lucas spotted Peyton and followed behind her without getting noticed. He knew that if Peyton spotted him it would be over. So he continued to follow her silently as she walked. He watched her long legs as they made long strides. Peyton had always had amazing legs. It's one thing he had always loved to look at. Peyton's dress flowed in the wind and brushed lightly against her legs.

Peyton could see the river court just up in the distance. She smiled at the memories that she was walking into. Emotion of fear and heartbreak washed over her. She contemplated turning around but she felt like she had to go and stand where everyone had last been together. Up until now at least. She gracefully crossed the grass and stopped in the middle of the court.

Lucas stopped and waited to see what Peyton was going to do next. He took a deep breath and tried his hardest not to be noticed.

Peyton glanced down at the ground and could see the faint lines of where they had written their names years before. She crouched down and ran her hand over Lucas' name. She smiled to herself and then adjusted her dress so that she could sit down.

Lucas realized that he had no choice now but to go talk to her. He had to remember what had happened and face the music of that night's outcome.

And so Lucas walked over to Peyton and sat down directly in front of her. Her big eyes glancing up from her hands to see Lucas right in front of her. She tried to hide her emotion but the alcohol in her system was making it harder than it had been at the house.

"Why are you here Peyton?" Lucas asked softly.

Peyton looked at his as if he was crazy. "For Haley's birthday." Peyton said as if the answer wasn't already obvious.

"No. I mean what are you doing here, at the river court, with a bottle of wine, all by yourself?" Lucas asked as he placed his hand on the bottle of wine and took a drink.

Peyton sighed. "I'm tired of being asked questions. I'm tired of Brooke hounding me to come back. Overall, Luke, I'm just tired." Peyton reached for the bottle in Lucas' hand.

He handed over the bottle and watched as Peyton took a drink. "Then why did you come? If you didn't want to be here."

"because Haley is my friend and Brooke is my best friend and we both know she doesn't take no for an answer most of the time."

Lucas nodded. Brooke had never liked the word no. It wasn't that she was spoiled by her parents never saying no but Brooke just didn't like the word. She just wanted things to be her way and Peyton was the number one person who wouldn't do whatever Brooke wanted. "I see. Well maybe you just have to tell her that you don't want to be here and that she should stop pushing you."

"I've tried Luke. She says that I will only be happy if I come back here but in reality I'm not happy here. I'm happy in LA." That was all Peyton wanted to say on that matter. She wasn't in the mood to try and explain. The two continued to share the bottle until Peyton had enough liquid courage to speak again. "So I hear you are getting married." Peyton took another swig of the wine.

"Yeah." Lucas felt awkward having this conversation with Peyton. "Lindsey."

"Well she's very beautiful, Luke." Peyton smiled. "I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy."

Lucas was broken inside. He loved Lindsey but at the same time he had loved Peyton too and now here they were sitting in the middle of the court getting drunk and talking about their problems. They weren't supposed to be like this. "Come on. It's time to get you home." He said pushing himself off the ground. He stood and extended his hand to Peyton.

Peyton took Lucas' hand and could feel the energy that was still between them. She quickly pulled her hand away and smoothed out her dress. "Yeah sounds good." Peyton stumbled as she took a step.

Lucas quickly grabbed her arm to support her.

Peyton pulled her arm away from him. His touch was causing more pain than any help it would be doing. She would rather trip and smash her face into the cement rather than feel the pain she felt from Lucas.

The two walked toward Peyton's house. Lucas keeping a distance from Peyton but just close enough that he could catch her if she tripped. They had finished the bottle of wine as they reached Peyton's house. They stood in front of the door staring awkwardly at each other.

"I better go." Lucas started to turn away from Peyton when she grabbed his arm and spun him toward her. She placed her lips firmly on his. She expected him to pull away but he didn't. He deepened the kiss and ran his hands through her blonde curls.

They kissed feverishly for awhile and Peyton opened the door to the house. "What about your dad?" Lucas asked.

"He's not home. He is at work for another week." Peyton mentioned as she pulled on Lucas' arms. She whimpered when he stopped for a moment to think. Peyton wasn't about to give him time to change his mind. She wanted him and she wanted him now.

Lucas entered the house and closed the door behind him. He grabbed Peyton by her waist and pulled her close to him. He bit her lip gently.

Peyton let a small moan escape her lips. "I want you, Luke." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips feverishly.

Lucas pushed her up against the hall wall and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let her hands roam around his back. "Do you want to go upstairs?" Lucas whispered softly into Peyton's ear.

Peyton nodded and Lucas carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her. He kissed her again before pulling off his own shirt. He then slid his hands up her legs and pulled on her dress so that it came off over her head. Peyton grinned and started to undo Lucas' pants. She slid them down his legs and he kicked them off. The next thing he was going to lose was his boxers. Peyton slid them down and Lucas again kicked those off too. Peyton was going to undo her bra when Lucas reach behind her back and undid the clasp while kissing her neck passionately.

Peyton could feel her heart beating of her chest. She didn't no how much longer she could wait. Little did she know was that Lucas was going to make her work for it.

Lucas slid down her panties and admired her long legs as they slid effortlessly down. After they were off her crawl back on top of her and began kissing her neck. He made his way down her neck to her breasts and then down her stomach to her thighs. He kissed her thighs and looked up at her. He knew how badly she wanted it. He could feel her pulse rising and that made his quicken. He gently spread her legs and positioned himself over her. He gently teased her entrance and then she looked at him with her big eyes.

"Don't make me wait anymore Lucas." Peyton begged. She arched her back and smiled a wicked grin. "Please."

Lucas took in the scene before he entered her. He looked to the door and saw what had been carved into the door. Lucas + Peyton = True Love Always. He looked back to Peyton and entered her body. With smooth motions he began thrusting and they fell into perfect rhythm.

Peyton gasped and moaned and ran her hands all over his body. Lucas smiled and kissed Peyton's lips. He missed the taste of her. Lucas put Peyton's hands above her head and he intertwined their fingers.

The two made love for the first time since that fateful night in LA. "I love you." Lucas whispered into Peyton's ear.

A/N: I had no clue this is what was going to happen. I was literally just typing and this was the outcome. I hope you enjoyed and please review. This was probably the smuttiest thing I've ever written so I really hope it was good. I cannot believe this what happens when I just type with no sort of plan in mind. I kind of love it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am enjoying every second of not having a plan. It means that I can take every thought I have in my brain and use it. There is nothing stopping me from letting my mind take over and be free. I absolutely love it. I am just hoping my brain can keep things separate from everything else I am working on right now but I am so grateful for the comments I have received. Also, does anyone know if this shows up on the one tree hill fan fiction page? Someone had said before that it did not and I can't figure out why. Well oh well please enjoy.

Lindsey dialed frantically on her phone and then waited for someone to answer.

Haley reached for her phone on her bedside table and pushed the answer button. "Hello?" Haley said groggily.

"Haley? Have you seen Lucas. He didn't come home last night." Lindsey said with a worried voice.

Haley had a bad feeling in her gut but she knew that if she was wrong and said something to Lindsey she would be in big trouble. "Yeah. He stayed here last night." Haley lied.

Nathan rolled over and gave Haley a puzzling look. "No he didn't." Nathan mouthed.

"I know." Haley mouthed back. "Let me see if he is awake." Haley said into the phone.

"Okay. Just tell him to call me."

Haley agreed and hung up the phone. She exchanged glances with Nathan.

"Do you think he is where I think he is?" Nathan asked his wife.

Haley nodded. "If he is. I'll kick his ass."

Nathan sighed and rolled over. He was just hoping and praying Lucas wasn't where he thinks he is.

Peyton's House

Lucas woke up and glanced at the sleeping blonde. He knew in his heart that by leaving without saying goodbye he would be sealing their fate. He kissed her head and gathered his clothes before leaving the house.

Haley barged into Peyton's house and ran up the stairs. She quickly entered Peyton's room ready to yell but all she saw was the single blonde asleep in her bed. Haley was pretty sure this is where Lucas would be but it was not. She sighed and watched as Peyton turned over. She opened her eyes.

"Haley?" Peyton asked confused. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I- uh-." Haley stumbled over her words. "I just wanted to check on you. You were pretty upset last night."

Peyton groaned. "What did I do? I don't remember anything from last night."

"Oh honey. It's okay." Haley sighed and smiled. "I'm sure nothing bad happened. Do you remember getting home?"

Peyton shook her head. "I don't remember a thing from last night."

"Well how about you get ready and we will go to my house and have breakfast?" Haley suggested.

"That sounds good. Just give me a minute to get myself together." Peyton mentioned, just now realizing she didn't have on any clothes under her blankets.

Haley nodded and went through the door and downstairs to wait for Peyton.

"What the fuck happened…" Peyton whispered to herself. She sighed and pulled herself off the bed. She rummaged through her drawers and found new bra and underwear.

She then turned to her closet where she found a floral sundress. Her body was sore from the events of the previous night and the thought of looking for any other clothes really just made her sick. Peyton made her way down the stairs and they got into Haley's car and drove back to her house.

Lucas' House

"Lucas, where the hell have you been?" Lindsey exclaimed when he walked through the front door.

"I stayed at Haley's." Lucas lied hoping that she hadn't called Haley.

"I know I spoke to her this morning. I was hoping you didn't lie to me." Lindsey crossed her arms. "Why didn't you come home though?"

Lucas knew that if he told Lindsey now then they would break up and he didn't want that. He also couldn't lie about everything there had to be some truth. "I got drunk and the easiest place to get was Haley's." That sounded pretty good.

"Why were you drunk?" Lindsey was getting angry. The thought of Lucas getting drunk with Peyton made her skin crawl.

"Peyton was already pretty drunk when I caught up to her and she shared. All we did was talk." Lucas pleaded with his eyes for her to give up on the subject. "I finished off the bottle and then she went home and I couldn't make it all the way home so I stopped at Haley's. That's all that happened."

Lindsey was not satisfied with his answer just yet. "What did you talk about?" She crossed her arms.

This was one of those subjects that he had refused to discuss with anyone. He still refused. He loved Lindsey but this was about Peyton and that's something that you don't mess with in his mind.

Lucas took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Lindsey but that is something that I'm not going to tell you." Lucas knew he was walking on fire. "There are just some things that are personal. Now if you will excuse me I need to shower." Lucas smiled across the room at Lindsey and headed toward the bathroom.

Lindsey pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Peyton answered the phone.

Lindsey was shocked by the voice. "Is Haley there?" She cleared her throat.

"Yeah. Hang on." Peyton pulled the phone away from her head. "Hales. Phone."

Haley entered the room with Jamie wrapped in a towel. "P. Will you finish getting Jamie ready?"

"Absolutely." Peyton smiled and traded the phone for Jamie. "Come on J-man." Peyton left the room with Jamie.

"Hello. Haley Scott." Haley answered the phone having forgot to check to see who it was.

"Haley?" Lindsey said through the speaker. "Who was that?"

Haley was worried to find out why Lindsey was calling again. "That was Peyton."

"I see. Well I was just calling to let you know that Lucas made it home. He said he stayed at your place last night after he left Peyton."

"Yeah he did. I woke him up and sent him your way this morning." Haley chuckled nervously.

"He won't tell me what he and Peyton talked about." Lindsey huffed. "Do you think… Do you think you could ask Peyton?" Lindsey asked nervously. She thought of Haley as a friend but she also knew that Peyton had known them since high school.

"I'm sorry Lindsey but I won't do that. Whatever they talked about is their business and I won't get involved. I've known Lucas my whole life and I still don't know what happened between them all those years ago." Haley hated lying and she did want to know what they talked about but Lucas is her best friend and it's not something she wants to push.

Lucas had stood in the doorway. Lindsey just couldn't leave this alone could she.

"I just want to know if I have to worry about losing my fiancé." Lindsey sobbed.

"Lucas wouldn't do that to you." Haley reassured Lindsey.

"I'm not so sure he wouldn't leave me for her. He wrote a whole book about her.

A/N: I am so proud of how long this chapter was. I really hope you all are enjoying this story.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I can't seem to stop writing and I'm in love with it. It is so much easier not having a plan. I have nothing that I for sure want to put in and that means I can explore different ideas throughout. I hope you all are enjoying and I love hearing from you. I am still having trouble with a few things though… it wont allow me to see my traffic stats. It says zero but I know that I've had views. Help me if you have any ideas on how to fix this.

"If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye." Peyton danced and sang around her room. "taking is to easy but that's the way it is."

"Nice moves P. Sawyer." Brooke chuckled and joined in. They sang the rest of Wanna Be and then they both plopped down on the bed. "So, what's up with you? I haven't heard from you in a week."

Peyton sighed. She had been slowly putting the pieces of the weekend prior back together. "I've just been spending time at home. I missed my old room." Peyton half smiled.

Brooke could tell something was up but it was in her best interest not to pry if she wanted to information. "When does your dad get back?"

"In a week. I'll be happy when he gets home. This is house is very lonely." Peyton chuckled. "You would think after all this time being alone would be easy."

"it's never easy to be alone. No matter what." Brooke placed her hand over her best friends. "But we always have each other."

"That is true." Peyton smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Can we go do something today? You have been home alone long enough. And then maybe, just maybe you will tell me what has been going through that brain of yours all week." Brooke grinned. "Now let's go."

Peyton allowed herself to be pulled off the bed. "I guess so."

Haley's House

"I'm not telling you." Lucas declared.

"Why not?" Haley demanded. "You are supposed to tell me these things."

"Actually" He paused briefly. "I'm not because it affects someone else's life other than just my own and you only are pushing this because Lindsey wants to know." Lucas was annoyed. "She doesn't need to know and neither do you frankly." Lucas decided now was the time to leave before something bad happened. "I'm leaving. I love you Hales."

Haley knew she had over stepped her boundaries but Lindsey hadn't left Haley alone all week. Lindsey was growing increasingly angry with Haley for not being able to get the answers and now Haley was on the verge of losing Lucas.

Karen's Café

"I don't think you need that." Brooke said calmly.

"Oh?" Peyton looked across the table quizzically. "I think I do." She took a drink of her coffee. "What do you have against coffee anyways?"

"It stains your teeth and makes YOU crazy." Brooke smirked.

"It does not." Peyton acted shocked. "I am appalled." Brooke smiled and Peyton chuckled.

"Peyton?" Lucas stood at the end of the booth that Peyton and Brooke were sitting in. "Can I talk to you?" He asked nervously.

Peyton nodded and Brooke slid out of the booth to allow Lucas to sit down. "What's up?" She asked.

"I was just- uh thought we should talk after the other night." Lucas said looking down at his hands.

"Don't worry Luke. I'm not going to tell your precious Lindsey." Peyton snapped.

"I didn't- I." Lucas stumbled.

"Not only did you leave me by myself that morning but now you want me to protect you." Peyton was tired of being asked to lie and hide things. She was now doing to Lindsey the same thing she had done to Brooke. "I'm not going to tell." Peyton went to stand up.

"One last question." Peyton nodded for Lucas to continue. "When are you going back to LA."

Peyton chuckled. "Of course. I'm leaving next week. So you won't have to worry about me anymore."

"That's not what I meant." Lucas replied placing his hand on her arm.

Peyton pulled away. "It's exactly what you meant." Peyton quickly made eye contact with Brooke and they left the café.

Lindsey had watched the whole scene unfold and now she is sure that something was said when Lucas and Peyton had talked the other night. Lindsey entered the café and sat down with Luke. "Morning."

Lucas looked up and saw Lindsey. He smiled. "Good morning."

"What was with you and Peyton?" Lindsey asked blankly.

"I just asked her when she was leaving. She was kind of in a bad mood this morning." Lucas said as if it were actually the truth.

"So, when is she leaving?" Lindsey asked.

"In a week."

Peyton's House

"What was all that about?" Brooke yelled after Peyton who was storming up the stairs. Brooke quickly followed behind.

"It was nothing." Peyton said as she went to slam her door shut.

"Peyton, look at me and try and tell me it was nothing." Brooke said jamming her foot between the door and the frame. She was going to regret that.

Peyton looked directly into Brooke's eyes. "I can't. But I also can't talk about it." Peyton let up on the door and turned toward her bed. "I can't do this. Especially not with you."

Brooke looked at her with a confused look. "Why not with me? I'm your best friend." Brooke joined Peyton and they sat down on the bed together staring at the closet door.

"I slept with Lucas." Peyton sighed and covered her eyes.

Brooke was stunned. "You did what? When? How? Where?" Brooke kept rambling off questions.

Peyton groaned. "Brooke."

Brooke paused. "I need to know all the details."

"I don't have all the details. I was drunk. I barely remember what happened. I just remember waking up naked in my bed and then Haley invited me over to her house and she said that Lucas had followed me when I left. So the only possible thing that could've happened was that I slept with Lucas." Peyton rambled. She had stood up and started pacing halfway through.

"Well maybe you just wanted to sleep naked." Brooke defended.

"No. I talked to Lucas today and something happened because he didn't want me to tell Lindsey and wanted to know when I was leaving so he didn't have to look so damn guilty." Peyton chuckled. "He left. He left before I even woke up."

"No he didn't." Brooke couldn't believe that Lucas would do that. He loves Peyton and he knows that would break her.

"He did. It was just a mistake and now all I want to do is go back to LA and get back to my life." Peyton sighed. "I just have to get through this week and then I'll be home free."

A/N: Okay so I know Lucas seems like a jerk in this chapter but I need a villain and right now he is it. I am so happy with this story though. I have no problems writing it because it all just flows out of my brain. Next chapter we will see Peyton's fair wells and then probably a minor time jump. I'm still trying to figure out the timing cause I know where this is kind of going from here but it is getting pretty intense in my opinion. Please review. I love hearing from all of you.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do most of my writing at work so I have been able to write more than I used to. I keep seeming to hit my minimum 1,000-word count rather quickly. I try not to go to high in word count because I don't want there to be to much content in one chapter. I want to separate the scenes that I think are important. I am so glad that you all are enjoying my story and please keep reviewing.

"Dad, have you seen my laptop charger?" Peyton yelled down the hallway.

"I'm sorry hon. I haven't. Where did you last see it?" Larry glanced into the room.

"It's fine. I'm sure I'll find it. It's probably under all these clothes." Peyton tossed clothes out of the closet onto her bed. "I shouldn't have put everything away."

"Well you could just stay a little longer." Larry suggested, he walked over to her bed and pulled on the cord that was hanging from underneath the clothes.

"You know I can't dad. I have to get back to work and anyways you have to head out tomorrow anyways." Peyton turned to her father and smiled as he held up the charger. "Thank you daddy."

"Anytime." He smiled.

Haley's House

"What do you mean you aren't going?" Nathan questioned Lucas.

"Exactly what it sounds like. I'm not going." Lucas stated as he sipped on his beer.

Nathan sighed. "You know she is going to be upset if you don't come."

"I know but Lindsey is on my case about everything and I don't want to deal with it." Lucas was tired of feeling like he was being pulled in a million directions.

"Well… I do not agree with you. Peyton does not deserve to be treated like that. Especially after what you did." Nathan would always be Lucas' brother but Peyton was his best friend, other than Haley and he wasn't going to let anyone treat her badly. He had done enough of that himself.

"I just can't okay. Tell her I'm sorry." Lucas ended that conversation as quickly as it had started.

Airport

"Are you coming back soon Aunt Peyton?" Jamie asked, pulling on Peyton's leg.

Peyton leaned down and picked Jamie up. "Of course. Or maybe you can get mommy and daddy to bring you to LA?" Peyton suggested.

Jamie looked at his parents with a pout on his face. "Pleaseee." He whined.

Haley stuck out her arms to take Jamie. "Thank you for that wonderful idea Aunt Peyton."

"No problem." Peyton grinned.

Haley and Peyton exchanged hugs and Nathan wrapped his arms around both of them. "My two favorite women in the world.

Brooke cleared her throat. "Yeah okay."

"And Brooke." Nathan chuckled.

The four continued to say their goodbyes.

"He's not coming is he?" Peyton asked Nathan quietly. Nathan shook his head.

Larry walked up. "Okay kiddo. Looks like it's time to go."

Peyton smiled and glanced around at her friends. "I love you guys. I'll see you soon." Peyton turned and hugged her father.

"See you soon kiddo." Larry hugged his daughter tightly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too dad." Peyton kissed her father's cheek and gathered her bags. She turned and walked toward the boarding area. She turned around and waved.

Haley's House

"Well I think you are an ass." Nathan stated. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't want to do this right now." Lucas groaned. "Lindsey still hasn't stopped asking questions and it's getting annoying."

"Hm… maybe that's because you are getting married in 6 months and you are hiding what happened between you and Peyton." Nathan grabbed his beer off the coffee table.

"You don't even know what happened." Lucas scoffed. "Just let it go okay?"

"Whatever man. Once again you treated Peyton badly and expect us all to just be okay with it." Nathan was tired of seeing his best friend hurt. Lucas would never let him treat Haley that way so why did he think it was okay to be like this toward Peyton.

"I didn't even do anything!" Lucas raised his voice throwing his arms into the arm and accidently spilling his beer.

"Seriously?" Haley said from the doorway. "Why must you make a mess?" Haley turned to get a rag to clean up Lucas' mess.

"I didn-." Before Lucas could finish Haley had already left the room. "I don't know what you guys want from me. She is the one who told me no. She's the one who left me. Okay?"

"What are you talking about?" Nathan shook his head in confusion.

"Nothing. Forget it." Lucas pushed himself out of the chair. "It's done and over with. I'm done." Lucas left the living room and went into the kitchen. "Hales, I'm sorry I spilled."

Haley nodded. She was annoyed with Lucas' attitude. No one had said anything but they all saw Peyton's face when she realized he wasn't coming to say goodbye. Haley had wanted to say something but if Peyton didn't want to talk then that's her choice.

"What? Your mad at me too?" Lucas said in frustration.

"No. I'm not mad." Haley started. "I just don't see why you are acting like this." Haley threw the rag onto the counter. "I'm not saying you should break up with Lindsey and get back with Peyton but I do think it was rude for you not to say goodbye before she left. And I think that whatever it is that happened you two need to talk about it."

"Well that's not going to happen. I am done with it. I am going to marry Lindsey and I'm going to be happy without all the pain that comes from Peyton." Lucas sighed. "I can't believe everyone is on her side."

"We aren't on sides Luke. We don't even know what happened." Haley sighed and placed her arms on Luke's shoulders. "We just want our best friends to be happy. Whether that's together or apart."

Peyton's House in LA

Peyton unlocked the door and pushed it open. She sighed when she saw the dark apartment. "Home sweet home." Peyton drug her bags into the apartment.

Peyton threw the stack of mail on the counter and sorted through it.

Junk, junk, junk. Peyton thought as she scanned. Her eyes then land on the last piece of mail in her hands. It was from Brooke. Peyton feverishly opened the letter. Inside was a check addressed to her along with a letter.

Dear P. Sawyer,

Please don't hate me okay. Inside is a check for your studio and I want you to use it. I know you can do it and if I would've given this to you in Tree Hill you would've punched me in the face. I know you say your happy but I just don't see it. I want to go back home and I want you to be there with me. We all love you so much and seeing you like this is hard. Please do not tear up the check. I will just keep sending them. Find a place in Tree Hill and find a place for your studio and come home. Please.

I love you.

Brookie

Lucas' House

"Linds, I'm home." Lucas said as he placed his keys on the table.

Lindsey came out of the bedroom in a rage. "What is this?" She yelled. She threw the box onto the floor in front of him.

Lucas froze. It was his Peyton box.

A/N: Alright peeps, what do you think? I am trying to keep you guessing. I am so thrilled with this story it is unreal. I love it more than I love anything else I've written so far. Thank you to everyone who was reviewed and showed support.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So I am currently at work and we are getting new equipment so I can't write as freely because I have to do a lot of hand written things rather than on the computer but I am really excited to write this chapter. Minor, minor time jump after the big fight. I want to also thank jordana60 for always leaving a review. I am so grateful to have such amazing people who want to read what I write. Thank you all so much.

"What is this shit?" Lindsey screamed.

Lucas searched for words as he viewed the contents of the box in front of him on the floor.

"I asked you a question." Lindsey stated as she crossed the room and stood inches from Lucas' face.

"It's just some old stuff." Lucas defended himself.

"That's not what it looks like." Lindsey bent down and picked up a picture of Lucas and Peyton. "It sure as hell looks like a box dedicated to Peyton."

"She doesn't mean anything to me. And neither does this box." Lucas stated but when Lindsey pick up the contents of the box and headed to the kitchen Lucas couldn't stop himself from snatching the box away from her. "I can't let you do that."

Lindsey glared at him. "And why is that?"

"Because there are things in this box that are Peyton's and I'm not going to let you throw them in the trash."

"I have had it with this! You still can't let her go. Can you?" Lindsey screamed.

"I already have. Why are you so mad? It's not even a big deal. It's just a box and honestly I forgot I had it." Lucas didn't realize that he was lying. He honestly felt like he and Peyton were over and had been for a long time.

Lindsey glared at Lucas. "You are kidding right? You won't tell me what you guys talked about or anything the night of Haley's birthday party."

Lucas had to lie. He was given no other option. "We talked about you. Okay? She said she was happy for me and we just talked about how things were going in LA and nothing else. I walked her home and I went to Haley and Nathan's. That's all that happened." Lucas held his breath while he waits to gage Lindsey's reaction.

Lindsey stood silent for a minute. She still didn't believe him but she no longer wanted to fight about it right now. "Then get rid of the box."

"Okay. Just let me take out the stuff she might want and I will throw it okay?" Lucas pleaded.

"Fine." That was the end of that conversation.

Lucas gathered the remaining contents that were left on the floor and left the house. He didn't know where he was going but he just got in his car and drove.

Lucas stopped when he got to the place where he had first talked to Peyton. He put the car and park and stared ahead of him. He took a deep breath and opened the box. The first thing in the box was his novel. He took that out and placed it on the seat next to him and continued to look through the box. He found pictures from high school and some letters they had written. He sighed and put the lid on the box. He couldn't throw the contents away so he drove to Haley and Nathan's house.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie screamed at the scene of his uncle walking into the living room.

"Jimmy Jam!" Lucas grinned when he saw his nephew.

"What's that?" Jamie pointed to the box in Lucas' hands.

"It's just some old stuff I had." Lucas stated, protecting the box in his arms.

"Can I see?" Jamie asked curiously.

Lucas wasn't sure if he should show Jamie but how could he say no.

"Yeah Lucas let's see what's in the box." Nathan said as he entered the room and took a seat on the couch.

"Sure." Lucas placed the box on the coffee table and took a seat next to Jamie and Nathan.

"Wow. This is cool." Jamie searched through the box, finding jewelry and pictures. "Is this Aunt Peyton?" Jamie asked pointing to a one of the pictures.

"It sure is." Nathan said. "That was when momma was cheering with Aunt Peyton and Aunt Brooke. See." Nathan pointed to Brooke and Haley in the background.

"Cool." Jamie grinned. "Momma!" He screamed.

Haley ran into the room. "Jamie? Why are you yelling?"

Jamie ran up to her and stuck the picture out. "Look momma, it's you and aunt Peyton and aunt Brooke and uncle Lucas."

Haley examined the picture. "That is it. Where did you get this?" Haley asked.

"Uncle Lucas brought this box over." Jamie explained he then turned around and went back to the box.

"So you brought the Peyton box over?" Nathan asked quizzically.

"Lindsey found it in the closet and asked me to throw it away." Lucas acted as if it was no big deal.

"Why do you even still have the box?" Haley asked. She sat down in the chair across from the couch.

"I thought maybe Peyton would want her stuff back. It was just in my closet." Lucas wasn't sure why everyone was acting like it was a big deal.

Peyton's House in LA

-A 3 weeks later-

Peyton jumped out of her bed. She was running extremely late to work. She had slept through her alarm on accident. "Fu-" She was in the middle of cursing when she heard her door unlock. She quickly grabbed her robe. "Hello?" She asked.

"P. Sawyer. What are you still doing here?" Brooke asked as she entered Peyton's bedroom.

"I woke up late. I haven't been feeling well lately." Peyton answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Glad to hear that you are happy to see me." Brooke turned and walked into the bathroom and messed with her hair. "I came to surprise you."

"Why? I'm glad to see you but we both know you are here for a reason other than just visiting." Peyton mentioned as she grabbed clothes out of the closet.

"While that might be true it doesn't matter my motives. I came to get you because we have plans that you are not skipping out on." Brooke smiled. "Now get changed."

Peyton groaned. "Why?"

"Because." Brooke tossed her hands up and left the room, leaving Peyton alone to change.

Peyton glanced around, still processing what Brooke was even doing in LA. She sighed and pulled her clothes on.

Peyton and Brooke left the apartment and made their way down the street. Peyton was confused as to why they were walking. Brooke was not one to walk in her heels. She was always concerned she would break a heel or something. They approached a café and Brooke got them a table.

"What are we doing here?" Peyton groaned as she followed Brooke and the waiter to the table.

"We are having a business meeting." Brooke grinned as she took a seat.

Peyton pulled out her chair and leaned on the back for a moment. "What?"

Brooke motioned to Peyton to sit down. "I am not going to repeat myself."

Peyton took a seat and stared at Brooke waiting for an explanation.

"Okay. So." Brooke started. "I have purchased a space for Clothes over Bros in Tree Hill…" Brooke paused as she moved her clutch so the waiter could place their drinks on the table. "and I rented a space for you to start you're company." Brooke stared attentively at Peyton waiting for a reaction.

Peyton was stunned. She knew that Brooke was going to continue to push the issue but she did not realize that she would go this far. "No." Peyton stated.

"What do you mean no?" Brooke asked. "I have put a lot of thought into this and I am not leaving LA until you come back home with me."

"Well then I guess you will be here for awhile wont you." Peyton looked up to the waiter who had just returned. "Can I get a cheeseburger with fries?" Peyton requested.

"I'll have the house salad." Brooke said without even looking away from Peyton.

"I do not want to argue with you Brooke." Peyton was anxious. She was so hungry her stomach felt like it was going to eat itself. "I just want to move on with my life."

"I understand that. I do. But P. I need you. I need you and I need to go home." Brooke pouted. "Please come with me."

A few minutes past while Brooke and Peyton duked it out over the move. The waiter placed their food down in front of them and within seconds Peyton got a whiff of the onions that were piled on her burger. She instantly felt like she was going to throw up. Peyton quickly rushed from her seat to the restroom.

Brooke apologized to the waiter and ran after Peyton. "P?" Brooke asked as she cautiously made her way into the restroom. Brooke could hear a retching noise coming from the stall and she nudged open the door. "Oh. P. Are you okay?" Brooke bent down and pull Peyton's hair away from her face.

"I don't feel good." Peyton whined. She never got sick and she would've assumed food poisoning had she actually eaten anything.

"How long have you not felt good?" Brooke asked, helping Peyton off the ground and over to the sink.

Peyton turned on the faucet and rinsed her hands and then cleaned off her mouth. "Only a few days, maybe a week." Peyton offered.

Brooke handed some paper towels to Peyton who dried her hands off. "Peyton have you felt anything else?" Brooke asked. She couldn't figure out why Peyton had not already thought of what she was just about to suggest.

Peyton looked at Brooke as if she had grown 2 additional heads. "What are you talking about? I've been a little tired and my stomach has been queasy. It's just a bug. It'll pass."

Brooke chuckled. "Yeah in 7 months."

Peyton stared at Brooke. "What did you just say?"

A/N: You guys should feel pretty lucky. I forgot to get my medicine and since I have insomnia it is very difficult for me to sleep without it so you got an update from me. I hope you enjoyed it. Some of you have been guessing this for a long time and I wasn't even aware that this is where it was going to go until I started writing the Brooke and Peyton scene but just remember things aren't always what they seem. I don't want anything to be set in stone. I think this kind of came from the fact like it seemed like you all wanted it to happen. I love hearing from you and I do take what you say and try to apply it into my stories. I am so grateful for all of you. Thank you so much for your support. I am posting this now and I am going to start the next chapter. Once again Thank You!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so giddy. I love writing this and I finished some of my homework so I wanted to write this chapter. I have been working like crazy so that I would be able to do this and maybe it'll give me motivation to finish my other homework. Please enjoy. Thank you all for your reviews. Sorry for all the time jumps btw.

"Don't run away from me blondie!" Brooke chased after Peyton who was walking quickly through Peyton's office building.

"Brooke. Go home." Peyton groaned.

Brooke huffed and hurried faster. "Come on. I just need to know if you went to the doctor."

Peyton stopped in her tracks. "Brooke. Stop it." Peyton turned and faced her best friend. "I need you to stop and leave it alone."

"I can't. You could be pregnant and you aren't even taking care of yourself." Brooke stomped her foot. "You need to find out."

"I can't find out. I don't want to know. I just want to get on with my life." Peyton sighed. "I can't do this."

"You need too." Brooke grabbed onto Peyton's arms.

Peyton and Brooke stood outside the doctor's office nearly 10 minutes later.

"How did I get into this mess?" Peyton groaned as she stared at the door.

"Sex." Brooke stated and snickering to herself.

"Shut it." Peyton snapped. She scanned the scene before her eyes. Women who were waddling and struggling to move. There were men who looked like their head was going to explode and there were women who were trying to contain a child who was running around and screaming. Ever since Brooke had suggested that she may be pregnant Peyton has only been able to see things that related to pregnancy.

"Well we are going to be late." Brooke crossed her arms. "So are we going in or not?"

Peyton sighed. The only way to shut Brooke up was to go into the doctor's and find out if she was actually pregnant. "Fine. Let's go." Peyton let out one last groan and opened the door to the office.

Peyton sat down in the chair and Brooke took the seat next to her. "I feel sick." Peyton sighed.

"I can probably tell you what that is from." Brooke laughed.

Peyton smacked Brooke's arm. "Not funny."

"Peyton, you need to lighten up. Okay?" Brooke gave Peyton a pleading look.

"I'll try but I really don't want to do this."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have a choice?" Brooke then sat in silence as they waited for the nurse to call Peyton's name.

"Peyton Sawyer." A tall brunette nurse said from the door that lead to the back.

Peyton and Brooke stood up and followed the nurse back into the exam room.

"Please take a seat." The nurse said and pointed to the table.

Peyton hesitated but Brooke nudged her forward and she did as she was told.

"I would like to get a blood test and then the doctor will come in and perform the ultrasound." The nurse began. The nurse attentively watched Peyton's reactions to what she was saying. "Sound good?" She ended.

Peyton nodded and the nurse unwrapped the needle and vile to draw her blood.

"This will only take a second and then I will take it directly to the lab."

Peyton had never liked needles and it wasn't getting any better the older she got. All she wanted was to run away from this. There was no part of her that was ready to be a mother. She didn't have a mother growing up. Sure it wasn't her fault or her mother's that she didn't have one but it meant that Peyton didn't know how to be a mother. Not to mention the thought of having a child with Lucas absolutely scared the crap out of her. At one time it was something she had wanted but things were different now. She couldn't even remember having sex with Lucas and to have a child come from that was scary and sad.

While Peyton was lost in her own thoughts the nurse had left to the lab and the doctor would be coming in, in a moment to tell Peyton the news. Yes ultrasound meant yes baby. Yes to baby meant she had no clue what her future would hold.

The doctor opened the door and had a smile on her face. "Miss Sawyer?"

Peyton nodded. She was finding it very hard to speak. "Yes." She croaked.

"I have your blood test results." The doctor said as she crossed the room and took a seat on the chair across from Peyton.

"And?" Peyton squeaked. She could not believe what she was about to hear.

"Congratulations. Would you like to see the baby?" The doctor smiled.

Peyton's head felt very light and dizzy. She leaned back and laid her head on the pillow. "Oh no."

The doctor looked over to Brooke. "Is she okay?"

"Yes. I think she is in shock." Brooke noted. "I think we should do the ultrasound. How about you P?"

Peyton shot Brooke a glare. "Whatever." Peyton waved her arm at Brooke and the doctor.

"Are you sure she is okay?" The doctor asked Brooke as she gathered the items she would be needing for the ultrasound.

"Yeah. She'll be fine." Brooke huffed. "I hope." She said under her breath.

"Well then. Miss Sawyer if you are ready would you mind pulling up your shirt?" The doctor motioned to the tee that Peyton was wearing.

Peyton obliged and pulled the tee shirt up near the bottom of her boobs.

The doctor squirted the jelly on Peyton's stomach. Peyton flinched. Brooke immediately rushed to Peyton's side and took her hand. "It's okay."

Peyton squeezed Brooke's hand.

The doctor placed the wand on Peyton's stomach and moved it effortlessly across her stomach. Finally, the doctor located the heart beat. "There it is."

"That's your baby P." Brooke squealed "I am so excited for you."

Peyton nodded. She listened closely to the sound of the heartbeat. There was actually a life growing inside of her and now that meant that everything was going to change.

"Miss Sawyer would you like print outs?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. Please." Peyton agreed. She knew that she would need the pictures to actually believe that there was a baby in there.

After the doctor finished Peyton cleaned off her stomach and scheduled her next check up in a month.

"So P? Are you excited?" Brooke asked. She couldn't contain her own excitement and it made it hard to be happy when she could see how broken her best friend was.

"I want to say yes B but I really don't know. Now… I have to tell Lucas and I'm not sure I can do that." Peyton sighed as she gathered the papers from the desk and walked toward the exit with Brooke hot on her heels.

"Well you don't really have a choice do you?" Brooke noted.

A/N: Okay so here is the deal… this one is going to be extremely long and it will feel like a ton of chapters because I am at work and I don't want to do homework and I don't like having a ton of word documents so I usually just save over the old chapter so now I am just going to write as much as I can in one chapter. Please let me know if it was to overwhelming. I am trying to avoid homework.

Peyton held her breath and pressed the call button. A picture of Lucas and Peyton at the beach their junior year popped up. She smiled at the picture and waiting anxiously for Lucas to answer.

Lindsey glanced down at Lucas' phone that was on the bed and saw a picture of Peyton in her cheerleading uniform. She decided to answer the phone even though she knew Lucas would be angry. "Hello?" Lindsey answered angrily.

"Hi. Uh." Peyton was at a loss for words. "Is Lucas there?" Peyton wasn't sure why she was so uneasy about talking to Lindsey.

"I'm sorry Peyton but he is busy right now. Is there something I can help you with?" Lindsey asked, pretending to be nice.

"No. Can you just tell him I called." Peyton asked. She instinctively placed her hand on her stomach.

"Sure." Lindsey answered with the fakest voice she possibly could.

Peyton knew that that was the end of the conversation. She thanked Lindsey and hung up the phone.

Lucas poked his head out of the bathroom. "Was my phone ringing?" Lucas asked as he saw Lindsey put his phone back down on the bed.

Lindsey turned and smiled. "yeah. It was just Haley asking when we would be over for dinner?"

Lucas smiled. "Okay. I'm almost done in here." Lucas turned back into the bathroom and finished getting ready.

Lucas and Haley sat in the kitchen chatting. "So why were you in such a hurry for me to get here?" Lucas asked Haley.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked taking a sip of her wine.

"What? Lindsey said you called and asked when we would be over. I was in the shower so I missed the call."

"Luke, I didn't call you." Haley stated. "Why would she lie about something like that?"

Lucas shrugged.

"Check your call logs." Haley suggested.

Lucas pulled out his phone and went into the call logs. "The last call in here was from her yesterday. No calls from today."

"Why would she say someone called if no one did?" Haley was confused and took a moment to process. "Unless."

"Unless what?" Lucas was intrigued.

"Unless Peyton or Brooke called. We both know she doesn't like either one of them." Haley noted. "You could call and ask Peyton."

"I can't do that." Lucas knew where the line was and if he crossed it only bad things would come of it.

"You could call Brooke." Haley suggested another.

"I can do that." He scrolled through his contacts for Brooke and pushed dial. The phone rang 3 times before the peppy brunette answered.

"Hello?" Brooke sung through the phone.

Lucas put the phone on speaker so Haley could hear. "Hey Brooke. Did you try and call me earlier?" Lucas asked.

"No. Why?" Brooke chimed. She tossed her bag onto the table with a loud thump noise.

"What are you doing there Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Hey Hales!" Brooke giggled. "I was throwing my bag down. Peyton has made a mess of this apartment."

"Wait why are you in LA?" Lucas asked.

"No reason. Other than I am trying to get blondie to come home with me." Brooke giggled. "She is a piece of work you know. But anyways why did you ask if I called earlier?"

"Lindsey told Lucas that I called him but I didn't and there were no calls in his log from today." Haley explained.

"So?" Brooke knew where this was going and she was sure Peyton had probably called but she was not going to put her nose in this when Lucas needed to work harder to find out what was going on.

"Well do you think Peyton may have called me?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. I don't spend every minute with her. Call and ask her." Brooke noted. She dug through the closet at Peyton's apartment.

"I can't do that." Lucas stated and grabbed his beer off the counter.

"Why not?" Brooke asked as she threw the bags out of the closet.

"Isn't she with you Brooke, can't you just ask her?" Lucas pleaded.

"No actually she isn't. She said she had some work to do at the office and since I drug her out of work today she said she needed to go finish it." Brooke started to throw Peyton's clothes into the bags.

"Well then I guess I won't know if she called me or not." Lucas stated and chugged his beer.

"Oh my god Lucas. Why are you so stubborn?" Brooke groaned. "I am so sick of you two."

'What the hell Brooke? What are you even talking about?" Lucas asked.

"I can't tell you that. Just stop being so damn stubborn and call her and ask her." Brooke was tossing things around the room when she heard the door close.

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled through the apartment.

Brooke set her phone down on the bed. "Yes?" Brooke sang from the bedroom.

"Would you mind explaining to me why I just got an email saying my flight is booked?" Peyton hollered as she walked into the bedroom. "And why are my clothes throw around the room and bags packed sitting on my floor?" Peyton groaned.

"Surprise. We are going home." Brooke threw her arms up. At this point Brooke had completely forgot about the phone sitting on the bed.

Haley and Lucas exchanged glances as they listened in on the conversation.

"I told you. I'm not going." Peyton declared. She grabbed the bags and start ripping the clothes out of them.

Brooke ripped the bags from her. "Actually. You are. I already called your boss." Brooke smirked.

"Seriously, why can't you just leave me alone?" Peyton whined.

Lucas felt like they should hang up the phone but it was just too interesting not to listen in.

"I can't do that and you know it." Brooke stomped her foot.

"oh don't act like a child Brooke." Peyton sighed. "I'll have a big enough problem with that soon enough." Peyton plopped down on the bed.

Lucas froze. He wasn't sure if he had just heard her correctly.

Peyton noticed the phone that was sitting on the bed with a picture of Lucas and a bright red end button on the screen. Peyton quickly ended the call and glared at Brooke. "Did you know you were on the phone with Lucas?" Peyton sneered.

Brooke froze.

Lucas stared off into space and Haley shook him. "Lucas?"

"Did." Lucas stuttered. "Did I just hear her correctly?"

"I'm sure if she is she is very happy with the father."

"Hales…" Lucas looked her in the eyes. "I think I made a mistake."

A/N: How is that for two chapters in one? Lucas isn't sure if it's his but now he gets to talk with Haley about what really happened that night and will Brooke be able to convince Peyton to go back to Tree Hill? I really hope you guys liked it and I would love to hear from you.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I either need to work slower on my homework at work or take some more of it to do. Here I am creating a new document to write because I thought that 2 thousand words was to long for one chapter so this is what is happening. I know what you are thinking. Why don't you upload the new chapter and then write this one? Excellent question and that answer is simple… I don't have wifi at work so I can't upload it and I feel like my head will explode with boredom if I don't do something and smart me forgot her ipad so please enjoy another long chapter. Please leave reviews. I love hearing from all of you. (BTW: my timeline is so messed up right now. I can't figure it out to save my life._

Peyton stomped and screamed all through out her apartment. "How could you let this happen?"

"I didn't mean to. It just did." Brooke whined. "it's all your fault anyways."

Peyton pointed at Brooke. "Don't you dare." Peyton had been pacing the floor for 2 hours now. She had figured Lucas would call back and ask her what she was talking about but she also knew that he probably didn't care.

"I think we need to go home." Brooke suggested.

"That's definitely not happening now." Peyton said with a mono tone. "I'm staying right where I am."

Brooke knew that pushing the issue today was not an option so she kept her mouth shut.

Haley's House

"I have to go." Lucas began to stand up but stumbled.

"I think you have had to much to drink Luke." Haley placed her arms firmly on his shoulders to support him.

"I told you everything and now you are mad at me." Lucas pleaded.

"I'm not mad Luke." Haley sighed. "I just don't know what to say. You keep saying that the box meant nothing to you and then you turn around and tell me you got drunk and slept with Peyton."

Lucas placed his head in his hands and rest them on the counter. "I know. I just can't throw that box away. If I threw the box away it would be like saying I never cared about her and it's like throwing her away. I can't do that."

"Luke, you are supposed to be getting married. If you throw the box away you aren't erasing you and Peyton, you are making more room for Lindsey." Haley sighed and watched Lucas' face for an answer.

"I just don't feel comfortable closing that chapter yet." Lucas pushed himself up off the stool. "I just don't know what to do. If Peyton" Lucas paused. He leaned near Haley. "If Peyton is pregnant and it were to turn out to be mine… I wouldn't even know what I would do." Lucas whispered and then threw his hands up in the air.

Haley thought momentarily. She should probably call Peyton and get the story but clearly Peyton did not want to talk to anyone based on the tone of voice she had with Brooke. "I wish I had answers for you. Maybe you should just talk to Peyton instead of putting it off?" Haley suggested.

"I…" Lucas began but Lindsey walked into the kitchen. "Hey hon." Lucas greeted Lindsey.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lindsey smiled and walked over to Lucas.

Lucas couldn't form words. He was angry that she lied. Haley noticed the look on Lucas' face. "We were just talking about my phone call with you earlier." Haley mentioned.

Lindsey knew she was caught but she wasn't sure if Lucas knew or if it was just Haley. "Oh yes. It was a nice conversation." Lindsey lied.

"That it was." Haley stared at Lindsey.

"Lucas, I was wondering what time we were going home?" Lindsey asked and cleared her throat.

"Give me a few more minutes with Hales and then we can leave."

Lindsey nodded and left the room.

"Haley…" Lucas started. "I have to go see."

"She's just in the living room." Haley acted clueless.

"Peyton. I have to go see Peyton." Lucas stated. He couldn't understand why Haley was so wishy washy when it came to Lindsey and Peyton. She was always acting like she was friends with both of them… which in turn was problematic for him.

"When? You have commitments here too you know?"

"I know. Mind if I use you to get Lindsey to let me out of her site." Lucas pleaded. "She can't know where I'm going." Lucas batted his long eye lashes.

Haley thought deeply. "I can't lie." Haley put her hands up in defense.

Lucas placed his hands on her shoulders. "Haley, I have to go."

Haley thought a little more. "I will… on one condition. When you get back you babysit Jamie whenever I ask for a month?"

Lucas agreed.

"So when are you going to go?" Haley asked.

"Well I need time to get a plane ticket and find a place to stay and an excuse… so maybe the second week of April?"

"That's still 3 weeks away." Haley mentioned.

"I know but I can't get things in order that quickly. Lindsey has a lot of wedding plans going on and that means I have to work around her schedule." Lucas noted. He was tired. He really needed to go home and go to bed. He wrapped his arms around Haley. "Thank you."

"For what?" Haley looked up at him.

"For being my best friend." Lucas mentioned and flashed Haley a smile. "Now… I must go home and get some sleep." Lucas motioned towards the door.

"Alright. Bye. Love you Luke." Haley grinned.

"I love you too Hales." Lucas smiled.

"I love you too Luke." Nathan yelled from the living room.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Lucas laughed. "Bye Nate."

Peyton's Apartment (The Next Day)

Peyton picked at her breakfast.

"You need to eat." Brooke motioned toward the food.

"I can't it smells bad." Peyton whined. "As of yesterday I just thought I was getting sick, now more and more things seem to be popping up."

"Yeah that tends to happen P." Brooke chuckled. "So are you coming home with me this weekend or not?"

"Not." Peyton answered cynically.

Brooke groaned. "Why do you do this to me? You are so stubborn!"

"I know." Peyton chuckled. Peyton took a bite of her eyes and then gaged. "This kid better start liking food because I want to eat."

"Good luck. The kid is probably just as stubborn as you are." Brooke scoffed. "I guess I should pack for this weekend huh?"

"When will you be back?" Peyton asked.

"After Tree Hill I am going to New York for a couple weeks for some work stuff and then I'll be back. Just in time for the next baby appointment." Brooke grinned at the last part. "I am so excited."

"I can tell." Peyton said dryly. "Well at least one of us is." Peyton pushed out of her chair and was going to get ready for work.

Brooke cleared her throat. "I told you I told your boss you would be out of town so you can just stay home or do whatever."

Peyton glared at Brooke. "And now I have nothing to occupy my time."

"Sure you do. Think of baby names." Brooke laughed loudly and smiled.

A/N: I know this chapter is pretty boring and I'm sorry but I didn't want a ginormous time jump and to stick with correct facts on pregnancy I have to hit all the high points so this is going to be difficult to time. I hope you enjoyed it though and I do know there will be a nice fight during the next chapter… it might be between Lucas and Peyton or it might be between Lindsey and Lucas. We will just have to wait and see. Just keep in mind that I have no direct plan for this. I have ideas, no plan.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm sorry for not posting this weekend. There was a big football game and I got very distracted but now we have a full week of avoiding homework. I hope that brings a smile to your face. Does anyone else have to go back and read what the last chapter was so that they can continue the story? I forget what I have wrote most of the time. I get laughs reading my own work because I can't believe I wrote it. Anyways disclaimer I still have no clue what's going to happen until I write it so keep that in mind. I really want to do a time just but I am still contemplating that. I have like 2 minutes of typing this to figure out where I am going to start. Frickk… anyways here we go. Enjoy.

3 weeks later…

"Stop. Right now." Lindsey called after Lucas.

"I can't I have a plane to catch." Lucas threw his bags in the taxi.

"Let me drive you." Lindsey offered.

"The taxi is here. I will only be gone a few days." Lucas noted. He turned to Lindsey. "When I get home we can finish the wedding plans."

Lindsey nodded but pouted. "Why couldn't I go with you?"

"Because it's for the book and you already did your part and you need to stay here and finish the wedding plans." Lucas placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Now I have to go or I will miss my plane." He turned and got into the taxi and told the driver to go.

Lindsey watched as the car pulled away. He didn't even say he loved her. She was angry to say the least. Lindsey pulled out her phone and pressed dial.

"Hello?" The man on the other end of the phone answered.

"He just left in the taxi." Lindsey said into the speaker.

"Okay. I will be in touch." The man ended the call.

Lindsey placed her phone in her back pocket and smirked. "If you are up to something I will find out." Lindsey said to herself and went back in the house.

Peyton's Apartment

Lucas wandered down the hall looking for Peyton's apartment number. Brooke had sent her address to him a few days earlier. He finally found the right door and hesitated to knock but he knew that they needed to talk.

Peyton was in her room changing into her pajamas when she heard the knock on the door. She sighed and pulled on her pajama shorts and walked over to the door and unlocked the door and opened it to Lucas. "Luke?" Peyton asked. Obviously it was him but she was shocked.

"Hi." Luke said quietly.

"Uh hi." Peyton noticed Lucas' eyes wandering around. "Do you want to come in?" Peyton opened the door further.

Lucas nodded and entered the apartment.

Peyton stood awkwardly with her arms across her chest. "So what are you doing here Luke?' Peyton asked quietly.

He turned and faced her. He scanned her whole body, looking for even the slightest of changes. He noticed a few but he didn't know how to bring it up. He gathered his thoughts. "We need to talk."

Peyton walked over to the couch and sat down. "Yes. We do."

Lucas didn't know if he was supposed to follow, so he took a seat in the chair across from Peyton. "Peyton…" Lucas started.

"Luke, I'm pregnant." Peyton quickly said.

Luke was shocked. He had been pretty sure he had heard her correctly before but was trying to not get all worked up if it turned out to be nothing.

Peyton noticed the strained look on Lucas' face. "I take it we did end up actually sleeping together that night." Peyton said softly and looked down at her hands which we folded in her lap.

"Yeah." Luke whispered. "We did."

"I know you are probably wondering if it's yours then." Peyton asked. She waited for Lucas to acknowledge her.

Lucas nodded.

"It is. I haven't been with anyone in along time. The doctor said I am about 10 weeks right now." Peyton noted.

Lucas did the math and it definitely lined up. "I don't know what to do."

Peyton slid forward on the couch and placed her hand on Lucas'. "I know. It's okay."

"I think you need to come back to Tree Hill." Lucas looked up.

Peyton had a fiery glare in her eyes. "No. Absolutely not. I told Brooke no and I'm telling you no."

Lucas was shocked. "Then what am I supposed to do?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know Luke. I can't tell you what to do but I can tell you what I am doing and that is staying right where I am."

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" Lucas stood up quickly.

"Because I am not going home just to be hurt by you again." Peyton screamed and stood up, placing her hands on her hips.

Lucas could now see the small bump forming on Peyton's abdominal are and her chest had grown slightly. Her chest was just falling out of her tank top and bra. He was shocked by the scene and lost track of his thoughts.

Unfortunately for Lucas, Peyton hadn't. She was angrier than she was before because he was staring at her. He was examining her body. Her body. She did not want him to look at her. "Get out."

"What?" Lucas snapped out of his daze.

"I said get out!" Peyton raised her voice.

Lucas was scared of this angry Peyton. He had never seen her like that before. "Fine. But this isn't over. We will talk about this." Lucas stated and turned to leave.

Peyton was close behind Lucas and ushered him out the door. "Bye Luke." She closed the door quickly and locked it before Lucas could say anything else. Peyton slid down the door and began to cry.

Lucas stood outside the door and could hear the crying. He wanted to fix this but he didn't know how. Lucas turned to leave and saw a man standing at the end of the hall. The guy didn't seem to be doing anything specific and wasn't trying to unlock an apartment or anything. Lucas walked toward the guy and as he walked passed the guy glanced at Lucas and eyed him. Lucas felt uncomfortable so he walked faster and hailed a cab and headed to his hotel. Lucas wondered what the guy in the hall was doing and why he had looked at Lucas the way he did.

The mysterious guy watched Lucas leave and pulled out his phone. "He just left the girls' apartment." The guy said into the speaker.

Lindsey screamed through the speaker. "Find out who and why he is there to see." Lindsey hung up and threw her phone across their bedroom.

A/N: Okay I hope you liked it. I know it is out of character but I never liked how they made Peyton seem weak and like a pushover. In my eyes she is supposed to be strong and make her own decisions so I am trying to give her more of a voice. I also hurried with this one because I wanted you to have something to read since I slacked off this weekend because of football. I also am being pretty hard on myself because my teacher made me feel pretty awful in class and it sort of killed my confidence that I did have so yeah. Anyways I would love to hear from all of you. I only get a few comments per chapter but I still appreciate every review I get so thank you. It always brings a smile to my face.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yay. I finally got 25 reviews on this story and although it doesn't seem like a lot. To me it is. I have noticed a few spelling errors in my writing and for that I am sorry. I type pretty quickly and I hate rereading what I wrote before I submit it because then I will want to change something and normally what I first write is better than what I would end up changing it to so I apologize for those errors on my part. I always like to thank you guys and let you know how much I appreciate all of you. So please enjoy. Things are about to get interesting. Also, I have been really busy so I did not have time to update but I hope this one is worth it. And the PI wasn't supposed to be caught, he isn't even supposed to be good at his job though. We want Lucas to figure it out, or Peyton. BTW I totally forgot what week she would be on now so I'm just going to guess because I don't want to go back and do math.

"Peyton. Open the door." Lucas knocked louder. He heard Peyton yell for him to go away. "I'm not leaving until we talk." He had been outside the door for 20 minutes now.

Peyton groaned and threw open the door. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Well." He walked into the apartment. "You don't have a choice."

Peyton glared at Lucas and closed the door. "I just want to be left alone."

"I know that but I leave in a few days and we need to talk about this." Lucas plopped down on the couch. "without fighting." He added.

Peyton took a seat in the chair across from Lucas. "Fine."

"Okay. So." Lucas twiddled his thumbs. "Where do we start?"

"Uhm." Peyton took a deep breath. "Well. How about what your plans are with custody?"

"I want to split it with you." Lucas added quickly.

"You want our child to spend their whole life on a plane?" Peyton snipped.

"No. I want you to move back to Tree Hill." Lucas looked at Peyton with pleading eyes.

Peyton looked into Lucas' ice blue eyes and all she wanted was to hug him and feel his arms around her. She shook the thought from her mind and clear her throat. "I don't think I can do that Lucas.

"Peyton. Please. I need you to do this. If not for me than for our child." Lucas knew that was a low blow. He knew Peyton wasn't doing this on purpose. She didn't want to hurt him. "Please."

Peyton wasn't one to give in easily. There was only one thing she wanted to know if she was going to go home but there was no way she was going to ask Lucas. "I'll…" She paused. "I'll think about it. Really. I will. Brooke has been trying to get me to go home for awhile now."

Lucas smiled. "Seriously? You'll think about it."

Peyton nodded and Lucas instantly pulled Peyton up for a hug. He could feel her abdomen press against his stomach and he could feel her belly had grown.

Peyton cleared her throat. "Uhm. I have an appointment on Tuesday if you want to go to it with me. Brooke won't be back in time."

Lucas nodded. "I would like that."

Peyton nodded. "Okay. It's at 10am. You think you could swing by here and get me?"

"Sure. No problem." Lucas glanced down at his watch. "Well I suppose I should let you get some sleep huh?"

"Yeah. I'm really tired." Peyton agreed and led Lucas out the door. She closed it behind her and took a deep breath.

Peyton was just about to crawl into bed when her phone rang. She picked up the phone without looking at the screen. "Hello?"

"Peyton?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Haley? How are you?" Peyton cheered up almost immediately.

"I'm doing good." Haley took a breath. It seemed like everyone was walking on thin ice with the ones they loved. She built up the courage to ask her question. "Have you seen Lucas? I keep calling him but he doesn't answer."

"No." Peyton knew she shouldn't lie to Haley like this. "I haven't seen him. Why what's up?"

"Lindsey had just said he was going on a trip for work and I was worried." Haley noted. She glanced over her shoulder at the semi-blond glaring at her. "I just thought maybe he had come to see you or something."

"No. If I hear from him I will let you know though." Peyton mentioned and they said their goodbyes.

Haley hung up the phone. "She said she hasn't seen him."

"Well she's a liar." Lindsey stated blankly.

"No she is not. She would have told me if she had seen him."

"I doubt that." Lindsey scoffed.

A/N: Sorry to interrupt. This message is brought to you by a huge sorry from me. I had my sister's wedding and the last two weeks leading up to it were absolutely crazy! I am working really hard on finishing this chapter and uploading it for you. I do have exams coming up but I refuse to study until I have something done for you guys. Again I am so sorry for not updating.

"Luke, I can't be late to this appointment." Peyton groaned as she slipped on her flip-flops.

"You won't be late. I promise." Lucas said as he gathered Peyton's purse.

"Well you are sure not making that very believable." Peyton grabbed her things from Lucas. "If you wouldn't have woken up so late I wouldn't feel rushed."

Lucas threw his hands up in defense. "This is so not all my fault. You should've been ready when I got her 10 minutes ago."

Peyton stuck out her tongue. "It doesn't matter. Let's get moving." Peyton began to drag Lucas out of the apartment and locked the door behind her.

Lucas drove to the hospital, only slightly speeding because Peyton didn't want to be late. Lucas parked the car and the two entered the office and Peyton signed herself in. She took a seat next to Lucas.

"Are you ready for this?" Lucas asked her, he didn't look up from his hands.

"Well… I've already seen it. So I think the better question is, are you ready?" Peyton asked looking over and placing her hand over Lucas'.

"I'm kind of nervous. I've only ever gone to the doctor with my mom for Lilly but other than that…" Lucas trailed off.

"It's fine. It's not a big deal and you still have plenty of time to prepare." Peyton assured Lucas.

The nurse stood in the doorway and called Peyton's name. Peyton took Lucas' hand and led him down the hall to the room. Peyton took a seat on the table and Lucas sat down in the chair. Peyton noticed that it was the same room her and Brooke had gone into when Brooke had forced her to go to the doctor.

The doctor came in. "Hello. Peyton. How are you doing today?"

"Fine. Just a little uncomfortable." Peyton noted.

"I see. Well…" She opened the chart. "It looks like you are about 12 weeks along now so things will only be getting more uncomfortable from here on out."

Peyton nodded. She was not thrilled with that but it's not like she really had a choice. The baby was only going to keep growing and that meant Peyton had to keep growing.

"It is a little early but I would like to do an ultrasound and we may be able to see the gender. But that is subject to change at any time." The doctor made sure that they realized it may change, she had several incidents happen where people thought it wouldn't change. Which is why you normally can't find out until about 20 weeks.

"I would like to know." Lucas interjected.

The doctor nodded and motioned for Peyton to lie down.

Lucas watched from a distance but Peyton waved her arm for him to go over by her head.

The doctor began the ultrasound and Peyton watched as Lucas peered at the screen with a smile stretching across his face and his piercing blue eyes attentively watching the screen.

Haley's House

Lindsey was in the middle of her conversation with Haley when her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"He was with a blond woman. He kept banging on the door the other day and at first she wouldn't let him in. I couldn't hear what they were talking about after he went in because her apartment is too busy of a place." The guy said over the speaker.

Lindsey's eyes grew wind. She had had a gut feeling as to where he was and who he was with but he suspicions were just confirmed. She ended the call immediately and looked directly at Haley. "So much for Peyton not seeing Lucas recently." Lindsey said directly.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked curiously.

"Lucas is in LA and has been at Peyton's apartment." Lindsey was so over all of this. She was tired of Peyton. Her and Lucas were finally getting things together for the wedding together and now there was a chance that Peyton was going to ruin it all.

"Wait a second. How do you know that?" Nathan interjected. He had been standing in the doorway watching as Haley allowed herself to be pushed around by Lindsey. Nathan never really liked Lindsey he just thought that that was what Lucas wanted and he just wanted Peyton and Lucas to be happy and if that meant they were happy apart then he was going to accept that but now he was just tired of it. "Are you having my brother followed?"

Lindsey chuckled. "Maybe."

Nathan pulled out his phone. "I have to go." He turned to leave. "And Lindsey, get out of my house." Nathan texted Lucas. _Lindsey is having you followed._

A/N: I feel like this isn't my best work but I want you to know I am trying really hard to keep up on this for you. Sometimes things come up and I just want you to know I am still here.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I feel bad that I haven't got the chance to update a lot but I really am trying. Sometimes when I do have time to write I can't find anything to write. I don't want to give you crap writing so I just choose to wait until I have something. I am at work right now and there are huge bugs and I really hate bugs so I am trying to distract myself. I can't do homework because I can't focus but I need to do something to try and ease my mind.

Lucas looked down at his phone and looked at the message. "What?" Lucas said to himself.

Peyton glanced back from the receptionist desk as she scheduled a check up later the next month.

Lucas waved at Peyton and she returned a confused glance. She finished speaking with the women at the desk and returned to Lucas. "Are you okay?" Peyton asked.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, except…" Lucas paused. He turned his phone to Peyton. "I want to know why my fiancé is having me followed."

Peyton gasped. "Why would she do that? She knows you are here right?"

"No." Lucas knew this could go one of two ways and most likely neither ended in his favor.

"She doesn't know." Lucas sighed. "I haven't told her because I didn't know for sure. I didn't want to throw away my relationship just because you are pregnant."

Peyton glared at Lucas and pointed her finger at him. "Don't you dare blame all of this on me."

Lucas groaned. "I wasn't. I'm not."

Peyton let out a sad laugh. "I'm done." She turned and walked away. He should have gone after her but there was no point. Not right now. She need to calm down and he knew that. So he let her go.

Lucas boarded the plane and stared out the window. He had booked the flight just the day before. He didn't know this is how it would turn out but he did know that there was a chance he would be heading home today.

Peyton's Apartment

Peyton sat on her couch and du into her chunky monkey ice cream. She jumped at the sound of the door unlocking.

"P. You home?" Brooke called through the apartment.

Peyton jumped off the couch and ran into her best friend's arms. She began to cry.

Brooke grasped Peyton tighter and ran her hand up and down Peyton's back. "Sh.. It's okay. It's okay P." Brooke pulled away and led Peyton back to the place she had been previously sitting. "What's going on?"

Peyton sniffled and leaned her head into Brooke's shoulder. "He blamed this on me. He said it was my fault." Peyton knew that's not what he said but it was what he had meant. He didn't want her and he didn't want the baby. All he wanted was Lindsey.

"Honey, are you sure he said that?" Brooke held her best friend. She couldn't believe Lucas would say something like that. Then again he had never been very good with telling people how he was feeling.

Haley's House

Nathan paced through the living room.

"Nathan, stop pacing." Haley called after him.

"I can't. Brooke was supposed to call me when she got back to Peyton's." Nathan gasped. He could tell something was wrong.

"Why don't you just call her?" Haley suggested as she placed a bowl of popcorn in front of Jamie who was waiting for the movie to start.

"I can't. She told me to wait until she called." Just as Nathan finished his sentence he felt his phone vibrate. _It didn't go well. He blamed her for the baby._

That's all the message Brooke could send before Peyton would be back from the bathroom. There was no time to explain. Peyton needed her and she didn't want her to feel like she was being babysat or even gossiped about.

Nathan was mad. He was more than mad. "huh? Did you know Lucas blamed Peyton for everything?" Nathan scoffed. He had never been his brother's biggest fan and truth be told he would protect Peyton over Lucas.

"What? No. No way." Haley responded. She was getting herself situated next to Jamie.

"Well that's what Brooke said" Nathan plopped down on the couch next to Jamie and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy!" Jamie squealed.

Nathan kissed Jamie's forehead. "I love you Jamie."

"I know dad. I love you too." Jamie grinned. "But can we watch the movie now?"

Haley and Nathan laughed and Haley pushed play.

Jamie was beginning to drift off to sleep when there was a knock at the door. Haley and Nathan exchanged glances and Nathan shrugged.

Haley sighed. "I'll get it."

Nathan chuckled.

Haley opened the door and was surprised to see Lucas in front of her. "Well look who it is." Haley said with sarcasm.

"Can we talk?" Lucas pleaded.

Nathan stood behind Haley. "About?"

"Nathan, look I don't know what she told you but it isn't true." Lucas defended himself. He knew how protective Nathan was and getting out of this situation was not going to be easy.

"She didn't tell me anything." Nathan crossed his arms. "She hasn't called or texted anyone for a few days and the only information I have came from Brooke."

Lucas knew he was in trouble but the only person he expected to get yelled at by was his fiancé and his mother. "I swear it's not what you think. Please just let me come in and we can talk."

"Fine. Let me put Jamie to bed and then you can try and explain what is happening."

Peyton's Apartment

"Peyton?" Brooke glanced into the bathroom. Where could she have gone she was just going to the bathroom. There was no sign of her. Brooke scanned the room and saw the closet door open. "Peyton?" She called again as she walked toward the closet. She opened the door wider to find Peyton collapsed on the floor. "Peyton!" She screamed. She pulled out her phone and dialed 911. "Help! My friend is hurt and she's pregnant. We need an ambulance."

A/N: Short but it has a purpose. I feel like the only right way for Peyton to want to leave is for her own good and no one else's and this is the best way I know how. I have a few tricks up my sleeve leading forward so I hope you enjoy. The length is because I wanted to have a cliff hanger and I also kind of owe you and if I try and make this one longer it might take time for me to piece the next part together. So please review I love hearing from all of you.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I have been reading books like crazy for the past two weeks. I found a series and I couldn't seem to put it down. I have read 5 books in less than a week. I think that my love for reading transfers over to my love for writing because I know how reading makes me feel. I have always enjoyed reading and I hope you guys enjoy reading what I write. Now it's time for things to get a little more interesting. I also have no clue how far along Peyton is at this point, I lost track. I'm sorry.

Brooke threw the remainder of Peyton's things into the back of the moving truck.

"Brooke, I really am fine. I don't want to move." Peyton crossed her arms over her growing chest.

"I don't care. After what happen 3 weeks ago I'm not taking any chances." Brooke stated and pulled the door closed on the truck.

Peyton stood there and rested her head on Brooke's shoulder as they remembered the last two weeks.

Flashback

" _What do you mean? She has to be okay!" Brooke said hysterically._

 _The doctor frowned. "I'm very sorry but right now all we can do is wait."_

" _How's the baby?" Brooke asked. The doctor had caught her up on everything but left out anything about the baby._

" _For now the baby is fine but if we have to go in and do surgery then I'm not sure if the baby will survive. I'm sorry." The doctor sighed and left the room leaving Brooke alone with Peyton. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and dials the only person she could think of in the moment. She took a deep breath and waited for someone to answer._

" _Hello?" Lucas' deep voice said through the speaker._

" _Luke." Brooke sobbed._

" _Brooke? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Lucas asked hysterically._

" _It's Peyton. Something happened. She's in the hospital." Brooke said through her sobs._

" _Is she going to be okay?" Lucas' mind was racing. "What do you need me to do?"_

" _I'm not sure. Right now they are just waiting till she wakes up. The scans they did haven't came in." Brooke couldn't figure out if she should tell him about the baby or not. She didn't want him on a plane if she was going to be okay. If the baby was going to be okay._

" _I should get on a plane." Lucas scanned his room for his credit card._

" _No Luke. I will let you know if anything changes but right now stay where you are." Brooke assured Lucas._

" _Bring our girl home. Okay Brooke?" Lucas sighed. Lucas heard the front door unlock and open. "I have to go. Brooke, Bring her home please." Lucas hung up the phone and realized he didn't ask about the baby and Brooke hadn't offered up any information. For the rest of the day the only thing he could think about was wondering if his child had survived whatever had happened to Peyton._

End Flashback

"I almost lost you P." Brooke sighed. "And my niece or nephew." Brooke squeezed Peyton's hand. "I'm not doing that again."

Peyton nodded and released Brooke's hand. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Now let's get this show on the road." Brooke grinned. Peyton and Brooke climbed into the car and followed the moving truck out of Peyton's neighborhood. Brooke turned off the road into the airport's entrance.

-Haley's House-

"She was being over dramatic." Lucas stated. He had been trying to defend himself for 3 weeks now.

"Luke, she's pregnant and alone and you made her feel like it was her fault." Nathan stated crossing his arms. "I know from experience it is very difficult to convince a pregnant woman of anything when she is so hormonal." Nathan had been trying to tell Luke that it wasn't that he actually said but the way he said it had come off wrong. Peyton wasn't trying to act the she was she was just pregnant and after everything with Haley's pregnancy with Jamie, he knew how to walk on eggshells.

"I hear you. Okay?" Lucas was annoyed and saying that was an understatement. He had been avoiding Lindsey at all cost because he didn't want to tell her about the pregnancy and he didn't want to have to ask her about why she had him followed. "I'm just stressed and I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well… I wish I had the answers man but I don't." Nathan took a drink of his beer and placed it back down on the counter. "It's been a long night. Why don't you just stay here tonight? Send Lindsey a text and we will start a fire in the fire pit and maybe you can relax and get your thoughts together."

Lucas agreed and pulled out his phone.

 **Hey won't be there tonight, staying at Nate's.**

Lindsey picked up her phone and looked over the message. She hadn't understood why Lucas was avoiding her. She was the one who was supposed to be pissed. She knew he went to see Peyton. Although she still hadn't found out why.

 **Why? I thought we were going to have dinner.**

Lucas sighed.

 **I forgot. Been drinking with Nate, maybe tomorrow night.**

Lindsey was annoyed to say the least. She sighed and decided on a response.

 **Whatever.**

Cute. She thought to herself. She hadn't intended to only write one word but she was over the conversation.

-Brooke and Peyton-

They had waited patiently for the plan to arrive but the flight to North Carolina had gone smoothly. Brooke reached for Peyton's purse but her hand was swatted away by Peyton. "No. I can carry my own purse."

"It could be to heavy for you. I'm just trying to help." Brooke defended herself.

"It's probably only maybe 3 pounds' tops. Not even close to that maybe. It has nothing in it. Identification, my phone, and my ipod. I think I can handle it." Peyton flung it onto her shoulder and then pulled herself to her feet.

Brooke hovered until Peyton was standing firm on her feet.

"Can I help you?" Peyton spat.

"Yes. By not being such a bitch." Brooke smiled. "How about that?"

Peyton stuck out her tongue. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Brooke followed close behind Peyton and they made their way off the plane. The moving trucks should arrive by the end of the next day so Brooke got them a hotel room for the night. Brooke pulled out her phone and texted Nathan.

 **We arrived. Going to hotel now. Do NOT tell Lucas.**

Nathan crossed the kitchen to retrieve his phone. He opened the message.

 **Why is that?**

Brooke watched Peyton digging in her wallet to find a form of payment for a water. She chuckled and turned her attention back to her phone.

 **P is in a bad mood and I think seeing Luke could cause some drama.**

Nathan nodded at his phone as if that would make Brooke know his acknowledgement without a text back.


End file.
